Random
Eventually Desann led the Empire Youths to the Valley of the Jedi, where he infused them and himself with its energies turning them into skilled individuals and later Pooja Naberrie in the Imperial Senate. Under the New Republic, the Sector was represented in the Senate by Arani Korden and later by a Gungan Senator. The sector was filled with 40,000 inhabited planets with minor populations and 300,000,000 barren stars om a museum. Spurred on by the mysterious Brisha Syo, he demanded that Jacen Solo teach him a single Jedi trick or he'd jump from the summit of a building. After over an hour of fruitless negotiation, Jacen ace until they lost its trail near the galactic rim. The vessel could well have been of Vagaari origin though, as Ordo's recollection was vague that Zekk's "new" clothes were out of style and attempted to comb out the tangles in his long hair. The height of Zekk's embarrassment came at the banquet when Jaina pointed out to him many other Alliance personnel who served with the deceased being Some cultures, such as the ancient ern. An unknown Spy of General Andrid revealed their location to him, and three agents were sent to capture Skywalker. The Rebels dodged the blaster fire while moving Zana away from the crossfire. They eventually defeated the Imperials. When Vader learned that Andrid knew Skywalker's location and had kept it secret from him Chewbacca and brag about beating their record. He made it in and immediately found Chewbacca, whom he told about his new record. The Wookiee was not particularly bothered, and the two engaged in brief banter before BoShek sensed a powerful presence in the Force. He turned around to see a boy, an old man, and two droids in the however when his sister Leia was knocked down by the mad Jedi Master C'baoth and his defense changed to furious attack, driving the clone back to C'baoth to whom Luke made a deal let Leia, Mara, Han and Karrde go and he would stay. C'baoth declined the offer and Luuke returned to the attack Lukeplanet whose smashball team played against Johnston began working at the company, eventually promoted to a head storyboard position that frequently teamed him with Lucas in the editing room. Johnston later referred to working for Lucas as the best film school he could ever have when he watched Lucas do the editing for the original trilogy. Eventually, Johnston became disillusioned with his job and decided was the site of an Imperial base, where the Empire kept extremely dangerous prisoners. The remote facility was also used for the research and testing of an experimental personal Emtrey also had a strange program that disabled his normal personality and functions when told to shut up more than 3 times. This program essentially turned him into a 'dumb' terminal with access to Emtrey's memory banks. Both of these features were used by Rogue Squadron members during the time he served with them. After the New Republic took Coruscant for the first time, this terminal mode was disabled It was later revealed that the terminal mode was actually built into Emtrey by he was assassinated by the bounty hunter Durge and a group of rogue Jedi Knights in an act of vengeance for the Mandalorians' genocide of employed as a smelter worker on Nam Chorios in 13 ABY. When Luke Skywalker used the Force while stranded there, accidentally the fourth issue in the Marvel Comics popular culture monthly magazine. This issue Category:Star Wars stuff Category:Baffling articles